Bedshaped
by Koi Tamaki
Summary: TamaHika el mundo de hikaru era limitado, una confecion de parte suya horrible summary T.T leanlo, mi primer fic! XD


Bedshaped

Koi Tamaki

Primer fic de ouran (emocionada) pues se lo dedico a larg haruhi por hacer esto posible ella me enseño la serie XD

A kohana honey y a los demás!!

Ouran no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

//el host club esta abierto//

Hace bastantes días no podía conciliar el sueño y las ganas de saltar actividades no se hacían falta, extrañaba los días con mi hermano, aun así… el, el me había abierto las puertas a su mundo, a mi mundo…

-hikaru, quien con sus ultimas fuerzas había tirado a tamaki contra la pared, el mayor de los gemelos mantenía sus manos en los hombros de souh, quien sorprendido por la actitud se helo ante cualquier palabra.

-maldición…-murmuro hikaru agachando la cabeza y manteniendo sus fuerzas en sus manos.

-hi, hikaru..-tamaki murmuro sorprendido.

-tu…tu..-hikaru nervioso murmuraba, tamaki mas confundido aun se preguntaba la actitud del muchacho.

-tu...mierda!!- grito ante la difícil q era decir aquellas palabras.

-me gustas!! Tu me gustas!! Tamaki..-silencio, tan solo hubo silencio, hikaru soltó al mayor.

Así fue, como recuerdo, aun no entendía muy bien y mi hermano y yo ya nos encontrábamos en 1º de secundaria, apartados de un mundo cuyo objetivo era apreciar la vida de los q nos rodeaban, aun así yo y el creíamos q todos eran unos imbeciles, no los soportábamos..No lo soportaba…

-hikaru-kun, kaoru-kun –se escucho la voz de una chica llamarlos tras ellos.

-quien es hikaru, quien es kaoru?-la chica paro y murmuro sorprendida.

-gomen..-se alejo-

Así, una y otra ves alejábamos lo que queríamos acercar..Las puertas de nuestro mundo eran limitadas, aun así yo deseaba encontrar a la persona indicada, no a la que supiera quien era quien, jamás fue ese mi objetivo, el mió era, mi propio objetivo era, alguien que me hiciera querer salir de aquel mundo en el q kaoru y yo habíamos caído, ese era.. Ese era aquel q me había echo cambiar de parecer…

-yo.. Yo te gusto hikaru??- miro tamaki al muchacho quien cabizbajo respiraba entrecortado.

-……-no respondió.

-responde!! Es cierto lo que acabo de oír??- hikaru dejo de respirar, levantando la vista miro al mayor, quien lo miraba comprensivamente.

-aja…tu, tu me gustas…-explico.

-hikaru…-sonrió, asiendo que el menor se sonrojara.

-a que viene ello??- nervioso hikaru protesto.

-no seas tonto…-con lo dicho el menor abrió sus ojos.

Aunque no haya nunca respondido mi declaración, comprendo a que se refirió con ese ''tonto'' si, era un gran tonto, un exaltado y imbecil de los grandes…

-porque dices eso??- sorprendido.

-tu sabes q esto no puede ser..-calmado.

-no puede ser?? Porque no!!??- exaltado.

-hikaru…acaso no lo comprendes?...lo q sientes por mi jamás será correspondido

-porque dices eso?? Acaso no te basto con lo que dije?? Acaso quieres q me arrodille??

-no, no lo comprendes…veras.. Kaoru..

-kaoru?? que tiene el q ver con esto??

-el, lo sabe??

-no, no se lo eh dicho…

-ya veo… lo siento..-acaricio la cabeza del menor.

-porque, porque haces esto??..-sorprendido y sonrojado.

-no te puedo corresponder.. lo siento..-se alejo tranquilo.

-que? acaso es porque no te gusto?? Acaso es porque soy un niño aun?? O porque soy hombre??

-acaso eso importa??.. Hikaru, kaoru...el...el siente algo mas por ti que un simple amor de hermano, sabias??

-kaoru?...-sin aliento-

-aja…lo siento que te enteraras así, pero comprende si esto se entera, el host quedaría con mala reputación, tu y kaoru deben estar juntos, lo siento pero deveras olvidarte de ese sueño infantil..

-sueño, infantil??...acaso lo que siento por ti es un jodido sueño infantil?? Tu, tu me hiciste ver lo que era!! Alegraste un día para mi!! A pesar que era para tu conveniencia, aporte a tu sueño, incluso lleve a mi hermano!! Eso, eso no es suficiente??!!-tamaki no dijo nada y salio de la sala, hikaru cayo al suelo de rodillas, mordiendo sus dientes y apretando sus puños contra el suelo, desahogaba toda la rabia, temor, nerviosismo que ese sentimiento le había causado.

El, el no me ama, el lo sabe, aun el sabe lo q siento y seguiré así, al lado suyo, como un fiel sirviente,

Como el, y solo el suele llamarme… a mi y a kaoru.


End file.
